Service people who utilize tools and equipment in their work commonly store such tools and equipment in some type of tool box. This tool box may have a plurality of compartments and drawers, may be mounted on wheels and may have a plurality of stackable sections. Large tool boxes typically are mounted on some type of rollers for ease of transport. Additionally, some tool boxes have a pull down cover which may be moved between a storage position in which free access may be had to the drawers and compartments of the tool box and a locked position in which it overlies the drawers and compartments of the tool box to prevent access thereto.
In many instances a service person must move his tool box from a fixed bench or location to a location in close proximity to the equipment being serviced. Tool boxes on rollers may be pushed or pulled to the work location without being lifted. A problem frequently encountered by a service person working at a remote location or at a location away from a fixed bench or counter resides in the fact that there is no place other than the ground to place tools or parts that are being worked with. In order to prevent a loss of parts or equipment a service person may have to lay a piece of cardboard, plastic sheet, paper or some such material on the ground in close proximity to the work place. Finding a clean piece of suitable material may be difficult and at the least is time consuming and inconvenient. In some instances a service person may elect to temporarily construct some type of work bench adjacent to his work area, however, this too is time consuming and inconvenient.
Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide a stowable work bench which may be integrated into the structure of a movable tool box.